On the Brink
by Zen Nashton
Summary: Aro sent the whole guard to destroy Bella she was the key and Aro knew she had to die first. In the fight all of the guard was destroyed including the ancients but the price of winning was so high no one thought of it as a win.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. And New Moon. And Eclipse. And Breaking Dawn. And Midnight Sun.

Summery

My story starts at eight years after Breaking Dawn, The battle with the Volturi did not end well.

Aro sent the whole guard to destroy Bella she was the key and Aro knew she had to die first. In the fight all of the guard was destroyed including the ancients but the price of winning was so high no one thought of it as a win.

The Cullen's lost half of their clan, Jacob saved Ness of course which is the only reason Edward allowed his own Existence to continue.

The wolves were all but wiped out. After the fall of the Volturi guard the world we knew was lost forever. Without a ruling body, the vampires took over, humans became no more then cattle, armies of newborn vampires begin to form everywhere.

The strongest clans wiped out the weaker one's the world was facing an Apocalypse.

Chapter 1 Year 2016 EPOV:

"For the last time NO! Ness we need to leave here now." Jacob had refused to leave his tribe unprotected and I had to get Ness away from here, it was suicide to stay.

"I have to stay with Jacob dad you know I cant leave him." An army of newborns were on their way from Seattle to claim forks, actually they were heading to LA but destroying everything in-between.

"Jacob can take care of himself and meet us later Ness."

She knew better, La Push would not survive what was coming no one would. "We need to head to Antarctica now." Only very remote area's were safe now, any place with humans was being taken over.

"I wont live without Jacob you know I cant, I will not lose him too." I felt my dead heart break at her words, Bella, not a moment goes by that I do not think of her. Bella won us the battle but the cost was to high, If only that bastard Aro had backed down.

"I will talk to Jake again and try to reason with him." I knew that was a losing fight before I said it. He would not leave.

There was only five wolves left and with eighty newborns on their way, they don't stand a chance. He tried to talk Ness into leaving with me but she wont have it.

I do understand, If it was not for Ness I would have died the day Bella did. I have to try to reason with Jake one last time if it doesn't work then this will be our last stand.

I heard his thoughts before I smelled his scent. 'Edward Cullen I wish to talk with you' I had just walked out of the front door.

The vampire was very old his skin told me he was at least 3000 years maybe more he looked to be of Greek origin. "I am Edward what is it you wish to speak of?"

"I wish to give you a gift and a curse." Shocked at his words I didn't reply. "I have to ability to help you repair this world you have destroyed."

I growled at him. "If your looking for one to blame try blaming Aro he's caused this mess if he would have just listened." I did not try to mask the contempt I had for Aro.

"Like it or not our world needed the Volturi and you know it. I will not debate this with you I have come to over you my gift."

"If you could change what happened that day would you?"

Would I change what happened if I could, Keep Bella safe, my whole family safe and the rest of this world? "What you ask is imposable."

"You did not answer the question."

"This is not how I wonted things to end up so of coarse I would." I shot back at him. "Who are you?" He glared at me for a few moments.

"Who I am does not mater, I have lived in this world for nine millennium, I have seen empires rise an fall hundreds of times. I started the Volturi to keep from happening what is happening now. You are the only one left that can change what has happened."

"Explain yourself I do not understand what I can do to change any of this." I have to talk to Jake, time is running out and I'm wasting it.

"I was created 6000 years ago, a few years after I awoke I discovered my gift." That made no sense. "You said you were 9000 years old?" I asked confused.

"Yes I am, I first realized what my ability was after finding myself facing three werewolves, I was almost destroyed when I found myself back at my day of creation."

"I do not understand, you are saying you can travel in time?" I have never heard of any vampire with that ability. "3000 years ago vampires begin fighting large scale wars like you are seeing now. Humans were nearly wiped out."

This old vampire must be insane. "That could not have happened we would know about it." he stared at me like I was a child and too him I guess I was. "It did and did not happen because I changed it, I went back to when I was created once again, this time when I caught up in time I created the Volturi and they prevented the end of our world."

"So you can change what is happening now to our world?" I asked him "And live another 6000 years to get to this point? no." Then what is he telling me all this for?

"I don't understand why are you telling me this?" I could tell his patience was wearing thin. "I can send other vampires

back to the day they were created as well, If I used my gift on a human they return to the day they were born, for a werewolf they go back to the day they were bitten.

Only other vampires have the mental ability to remember what happened during their lost lifetime."

"Your telling me you can send me back to the day I woke as a vampire and remember all that has happened?" Would I do it? Could I prevent what happened? stop James and Victoria from ever hunting Bella? Keep the Volturi from finding out about Bella? Relive another 100 years I already have lived?

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying, however know this, somethings are meant to be and can not be changed, somethings will find away of happening even if you change the original reason it happened."

That's when I started hearing the bloodthirsty thoughts headed toward us, It was to late to save Ness, she could not out run them.

I looked at the old vampire. "Do it"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 year 1918 EPOV:

I awoke in a gasp, a hundred years of memories flooding my mind. Bella and our daughter Ness. 'I hope I did this right I wasn't sure how to do it'

I heard from Carlisle's thoughts. I stared at my father it had been so long sense I had seen him. "Edward how do you feel?"

How do I feel? I can feel the newborn strength flowing in my veins. I feel the burn in my throat. I feel in control unlike the first time. I feel happy to see Carlisle.

"Thank-you Carlisle for saving me." I never told him that and after losing him I always regretted it. 'Does he know what he is now?'

"Carlisle I know everything but its a long story and I would like to hunt if you don't mind waiting?" "Oh of course" 'wait how does he know about hunting'

"I will tell you everything I promise after we find a few deer and maybe a lion." 'Good he wont's animal blood'

I thought about that for a moment, I have a second chance nothing I did before has happened yet. I can keep from hunting humans, I have the chance to make myself worthy of Bella's love.

Ninety years I have to wait before I can see her. Its going to be along wait.

I told Carlisle everything including all about Bella and Ness. He was shocked vampire males can have a child with a human woman.

"It was a hard labor Carlisle, it almost killed her but she was so happy after waking up as a vampire and her control was amazing." 'and your daughter?'

She was amazing, her control was excellent she was such a special child. 'you know the chances of having the exact same child again is astronomical.'

"The old vampire told me that things that are meant to be can not be changed I can only hope that is one of them." 'So you plan to have a child with Bella again?'

"I could not deny her or myself, as well as the rest of our family the joy our child brought into our lives. Bella willing of course."

The days past and then the months, Carlisle could not get over the control I had, I tried to tell him it was just the seventy years of practice ingrained in my brain, he was still amazed.

After a year my eyes turned from the red to gold. I collected my inheritance with Carlisle's help. I rented out my old home

to a couple starting a family, I was glad to see the home getting use.

I safely stored Bella's ring and other jewelry I would one day give her again. I now understand what the old vampire meant when he said a gift and a curse. Not a day goes by that I don't think about Bella.

I told Carlisle all about Esme, he of course remembered the girl who broke her arm years ago. I did not know the exact date he saved her from the hospital sense I was rebelling at that time in my last life.

I just knew it was this week. Carlisle and I both took turns waiting around the morgue for her.

On Friday they brought her in while Carlisle was working his shift. I stole her from the morgue and informed Carlisle.

When he got home he used the needle to the heart to change her like I told him I had done with Bella. Seeing my mother again brought me great joy.

When she woke up and seen Carlisle she smiled, she thought she was in heaven. She had been in love with him from first site ten years ago.

Esme took the news that she was now a vampire really well. Our family was coming together at last. After her newborn year she settled down into the mother I always remembered.

I told her my story and all about Bella and our child. I think she was almost as impatient to see her as I am.

Esme loved Bella from the first time she seen her and now

she could not wait for the daughter she would one day have.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Rose an Emmett

In 1930 I started thinking about Rose. She was not very happy being a vampire. I loved my sister of course, I didn't know how things would turn out if she didn't become a vampire.

"You know the day she was nearly killed Edward we can stop that from happening." Carlisle told me.

That was true I could stop them but I just didn't know if I should. But how could I not, I did love my sister, I had to.

Esme was on the fence about the whole mater on one hand she wonted the daughter I told her about and on the other hand she didn't wont for her to be hurt by those men.

I watched Rose leave her friends house that faithful day. When her fiance called her name I was ready. I wonted her to see what kind of man he was before I stopped him.

"There's my Rose boys ain't she the prettiest thing you have ever seen?" "I don't know she's all covered up." one of the other men called out.

When her fiance started ripping her clothes I yelled out. "What's going on here?" "Get lost!" he yelled at me. Rose was crying.

I glared at the four men "Rose go home now and I sub-jest you dump this man before marrying him." He tried to stop her when she starting running and I grabbed his arm breaking it in the process. he screamed.

The other men ran off the opposite way. "Rose is a friend of mine! I subject you stay away from her, if I ever here you harmed her in anyway nothing will save you from my wraith! Do you understand?" "Yes Yes please don't kill me."

A week later I heard their wedding was off. I will miss not having Rose around but I had to save her from that fate.

Carlisle an Esme agreed with me. I started medical school in the fall that year. Being around humans was really no problem for me. Carlisle was so proud even in his thoughts he

couldn't control himself.

Two years later we all went hunting around where Emmett had been attacked by a bear. We intended to prevent the attack but by the time we found him it was too late the bear had already nearly killed him. Carlisle used the needle to his heart.

Emmett as a newborn was a handful it took all three of us to keep him out of trouble. I loved my crazy brother though and he always loved being a vampire. The poor bear population took quite a hit that first newborn year.

Esme was ready to kill him after destroying the house in a fit of rage one Friday.

Two years later Emmett came home carrying a girl badly burnt from a house fire. Too all of our amazement it was Rose. Fate seems to really have away of working out.

Rose was above all else vain about her appearance.

Knowing that without becoming a vampire her face and body

would have been permanently disfigured even if she could have survived brought her a kind of closure to her old life.

She knew she would not have wonted to live that way.

Rose lost a child and her husband in the fire. The first few years with her was hard. Her and Emmett hit it off from the start of course. But she grieved over losing her child. Her an Esme had a special bond they never had in my past life.

They helped each other heal over the years.

Rose was never to happy about being a vampire in my old life but somehow she seemed content now in this life. I never told her or Em about my past, I just felt it was better not knowing.

Rose took up cars for a hobby and of course she excelled at it. She an Em went to collage and both took auto mechanics. The men that dared to give her a hard soon regretted it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Forks an wolves

I knew it would only be a mater of time before we would meet Ephriam Black once we moved to forks. Esme went to work designing our home as soon as we got there.

I reminded her we would need extra room for Bella and our child in seventy years. I also told her all about Alice and the

need for her a huge closet. Esme was in heaven designing our house for our future family. The house was going to be quite a bit larger than the mansion I remembered in my previous life.

Rose an Em decided to merry and build their on home a few miles away to enjoy their honeymoon years. I had planted the ideal in their heads after remembering them in my past life.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other for the first ten years. Emmett built a two story log cabin, and they kept a room in the mansion as-well, after all it was only a three minute vampire run between our homes.

Esme of course built a huge garage for Rose to work on cars in. I told Esme about mine an Bella's small cottage and she was so joyous to design it as well.

After 7 months in forks we all was hunting close to the La Push boarder when we smelled them. Three wolves Ephriam Black in the lead stared us down.

Ephriam was a reasonable man but the other two wonted nothing more then to rip us apart. I had been thinking about the treaty in my old life and was set in my mind to amend it this time around.

Carlisle explained we only hunted animals and how to tell a human drinking cold one from a animal drinking cold one by eye color.

We set up the same borders as was in my old life but we asked for one exception to the no biting rule. Carlisle explained how he prevented all the members in our family from certain death by turning them into cold ones.

At first Ephriam was against that ideal but after talking it over it was decided that with the human's prior consent in writing, to the council asking to be changed into a cold one, said human could be changed in lieu of certain death. That was exactly what I needed.

It was also decided that in an effort to remain hospital towards one another we would keep in communication once ever six months with the current chief of the tribe. We would detail any changes in the size of our family and add those names to the treaty.

We added that if any cold ones threaten the tribe we would

help defend them. I wonted the next generation to know we

were their allies.

Another clause in the treaty prevents any newly phased wolves from around humans for two months. Carlisle added that after I told him about Emily, sam's imprint.

The alpha of the wolves would be required to order all wolves not to attack any named treaty member except in self defense.

Overall the treaty was stronger then the one from my old life. I hoped with the communication twice a year, we would be able to prevent some of the previous racial hatred from building up in the next seventy years.

Our house was finished and we spent the next ten years in forks Washington.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Alice and Jasper

In the fifties we moved to Maine. Esme once again designed us a huge Mansion taking into account the size our family would one day be.

I was out hunting with Em and Rose when the hurricane known as Alice and her husband Jasper entered our lives. I had dearly missed both of them over the long years.

Only sixty more years before I could see Bella again. How I ached to see her, hold her and kiss her again.

When we got home Alice stared at me with the oddest expression. In that moment I knew she had seen something about me and Bella.

Alice and Jasper settled right in my room, all of my stuff was moved into one of the spare bedrooms. "Alice with five empty rooms why did you have to take mine?" I pretended to glare at her. She shuddered and said "Your room had the best view Edward and the biggest closet."

'Edward I know you can read mines do you mind telling me why I see you clearly with your arms wrapped around a girl that is blurry.'

As soon as I decided to tell Alice everything her visions started. "Alice only Carlisle and Esme know my story please don't say anything to Rose or Em.

Alice was jumping for joy as the visions ended. She, just like Carlisle and Esme, already loved Bella even before the girl is even born.

'I'm so sorry you have to wait so long for her Edward, I mean I waited years for Jasper but not near as long as you have to wait.' "Just knowing she will be there keeps me going Alice."

We all enrolled into high-school again except Jasper his control was still not good enough to chance it. High-school is so boring I wish I could skip it and go straight to collage where I actually learn some things.

Alice and Jaz fit right into our lives like they were always there. Esme loved having so many teen aged kids in the house.

The years kept creeping by, I now had 8 collage degrees. I loved learning new languishes and music. I was working on my second medical degree now. Rose also was working on a medical degree but cars will allays be her passion.

I was at collage in Sept of 1989 when I felt it. The force of it brought me to my knees. Alice was at my side pulling me to the parking lot.

"Edward!" ' what's wrong Edward?' I just smiled at her "I'm fine Alice really." 'What happened I just had a vision of you falling?'

"She's here Alice I can feel her, don't you know what day it is?" Alice's vision clouded over when she came back she was jumping for joy.

'We have to send her flowers at the hospital Edward' "That's a great ideal but make sure not to leave our names."

From that day on I had to force myself to stay away from Bella. Every cell in my body wonted to go be with her, to protect her.

I tried to hide my feelings from my family but they knew something was wrong. We were moving again back to Chicago for a few years.

I tried to keep my mind on my collage courses as much as possible but it was hard. Alice had started sending birthday gifts to Bella starting with her first birthday.

I complained about it to her but that was a waste of time. After Bella was born Alice began having clear visions of Bella.

I watched Bella's life in Alice's mind. I watched as Bella's mom fought with Charlie and the Divorce. The move to Arizona and her first year in school.

From the very beginning I saw how Bella never fit in with the other humans around her. By the age of eight she was taking care of Renee instead of her mother taking care of her.

I cant deny I was angry with Renee but at the same time I seen how Bella's personality was shaped with her need to take care of her mother. Bella was allays the least selfless person I have ever met. She always, from a young age, put everyone ahead of herself.

When Bella turned ten we moved one last time before our move back to forks. Alaska this time, the place we meet the Denali covet. It was nice having more family to talk with.

The Denali's Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar and Carmen. Tanya still even in this lifetime took me as her personnel challenge.

Alice unlike the last time helped me with visions

of what Tanya was up to. I got with Alice and come up with a plan.

"It's nothing personal Tanya but Alice has seen that I will

find my soul mate in the next few year's."

"But Edward that's even more reason to be with me. I can teach you how to treat a woman." She was impossible.

Other than Tanya's constant advances I loved being with

our extended family in Alaska.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 pen-pals from Alaska

Esme built us a huge mansion in Denali Alaska. Once there Alice gave me an Ideal about starting to write to Bella.

At her age it was common for teachers to set up pen-pals with the students to other students around the country. It was a good ideal and I could slowly prepare Bella for our arrival into her life. Alice already told me Bella would go for the ideal so I started my first letter.

Dear Isabella swan,

Hello I live in Alaska and my teacher gave me

your name to start as a pen-pal I am in fifth

grade. I was adopted a few years ago.

I have four adopted brothers and sisters.

If you would like to be my pen-pal write

me back and I'll tell you more about me.

Sincerely Edward Cullen

And that's how we started talking. I hate to lie to her but what else could I say. I got a letter back that week from Bella.

Dear Edward Cullen

Please call me Bella I don't really go by

Isabella. I would like to be your pen-pal

it sounds like fun. You have a big family

its just me and my mom here. We live

in Arizona but I guess you already knew

that if you sent me a letter. Its hot and dry

here always sunny. It must be really cold

in Alaska. Write me back.

Bella

Dear Bella

I'm glad you wrote back. I guess I'll tell

you about my family. First theirs Carlisle

and Esme they are my mom and dad now.

Carlisle is a doctor and my mom takes care

of our house. Then there is the Hales, Jasper

and Rosalie. they were adopted after me.

Emmett and Alice Cullen are Esme's sister's

children there mom died a few years back.

I'll tell you more next time.

Edward

Over the next six years I told Bella everything I could safely say about our family. We wrote each other every week.

She really begin to open up to me over time she believed we were good friends. We were moving to Forks this week back into our old house.

Esme loved our Forks home I think it was her favorite.

When we enrolled in high school it felt like I was back home. All the kids I remembered from a hundred years ago were back going about their lives like nothing ever happened.

Billy black was not happy we moved back to Forks. He was so much different then Ephriam. Billy did not trust us at all.

We went over the treaty in person with Billy. "We have among us one who can see the future. We know Sam Uely will turn in the near future."

'That's a lie no one has changed in decades.' "Billy when Sam changes he will imprint on a girl named Emily he will accidentally phase in front of her and hurt her badly."

'Sam is dating Leah this cant be right' were the thoughts from Harry Clearwater.

"We only wish to help prevent a tragedy nothing else." I told them. "We will watch Sam for sign's of the change." Billy replied

Dear Bella

My family has finished moving to Forks Washington.

Carlisle has started his job at the hospital he says

he met your father today. We all are getting settled

into school. I'm sorry to hear about you breaking your

arm. I hope you get well soon. Dad bought me a new

silver Volvo I love it. Well talk to you next week.

PS: Alice says hey

Edward

Dear Edward

I cant believe you are actually living in the same town

as charlie. I guess it's a small world. Don't worry about

the arm it will heal soon, that's what I get for being so

clumsy. Renee seems to be serous about this Phil

guy she's dating. Being a baseball player he's out of

town a lot. It's good to see her happy again. Congrats

on the car I hope to have one next year. Hey on the

bright side to moving at least you got away from Tanya.

PS: Tell Alice I said hey back

Bella


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The move

Dear Edward

Every sense mom married Phil she gets so sad when

he has away games. I am thinking about moving back

to forks to finish high school I hate holding mom back

from going with him. If I do decide to move back I have

to tell you I'm really nervous about meeting you. We

have been friends so long now I don't know what I would

do if you decided you didn't like me in person.

PS: hey Alice!

Bella

Dear Bella

You always worry about the strangest things. I cant wait

to meet you, it's imposable for me not to like you. I meet

your father the other day. He told me he knew all about

us being pen-pals for the last seven years. He asked me

to help talk you into moving here with him. Alice is bouncing

off the wall's hoping you move soon.

Edward

"Alice I need you to help me figure out a way to give Bella a new car when she get's here. If we don't Charlie will buy her a wreck."

I watched as Alice went though ideals in her head. "Wait how about that one, we can pay off a dealership to hold a raffle in the local Grocery store and make sure Charlie wins."

Alice played out the vision in her head and squired. "That's perfect and she can drive it with me to the mall shopping" "Alice!" I complained

At the beginning of the school year Alice had Jaz hack into the school PC and change all of our classes to match what Alice saw Bella having once she moved here this year.

Well all except Bio I wonted that class alone with her for old times sake. She also kicked out Jess, Lauren and Mike from any of her classes. Just two more weeks to go, after all these years of waiting.

Alice's idea with the raffle worked like a charm. Charlie proudly waited to present Bella with the loaded Audi cope for a home coming gift when she arrived.

I had everything installed into the cope including a built in car phone with a removable carry around. Alice even

slipped in a $5000 mall gift card in the glove box. It was all listed under the Raffle winnings, Charlie didn't have a clue where it really came from.

Alice had looked into Bella's future and seen how much she loved it. Just seeing Bella's smile and her excitement made my dead heart jump in my chest.

Bella was always bad about excepting gifts but being it didn't cost anyone anything she took this one with only joy.

I could not wait til Saturday night came, Bella would be here and I would sneak into her room like I did all those years ago.

BPOV:

"Mom I wont to go it will be nice to see Charlie again. Besides you know how much I wont to meet Edward face to face."

I really have been dieing to meet him for years now. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. It's true I always hated Forks but this is better for mom, she has Phil to take care of her now.

"Well I love you Bella and I will miss you. Make sure you call me after you get to Charlie's. And make sure you email me every week."

"I will mom a you take care of Phil. And don't burn the house down."

The plane ride was 3 hours long. As I got closer the weather got worse an worse. I am doomed to spend the next year and a half with no sun. But something in the back of my head keeps telling me I'm home.

Charlie was waiting for me at the airport. "Char-Dad I missed you." Charlie gave me an awkward one arm hug "Bells I missed you too."

He led me to the police cruiser, I so didn't wont to ride in the cruiser to school everyday.

"Bells I have a coming home present for you." Charlie told

me just as we were pulling up to his house. "Who's here dad?"

"No one's here Bells that's your Surprise." A brand new glossy brown car sit in the driveway. I jumped out of the cruiser almost tripping and ran over to the car.

"It's beautiful dad but we cant afford this?" This must have cost

him all his savings. "I didn't spend a dime Bells." "What how?"

"Well its the darn-est thing Bells, they had this raffle going

on at the local Grocery store. I was in buying a few things and decided to drop my name in the box and I won."

Charlie threw me the keys, that I drop-ed of course, so I could

open the door. It smelled wonderful inside. It had everything

I could have hoped for even a cell phone.

"I figured it would last you threw high school and collage I

will have it put in your name on your eighteenth birthday but

it's all yours now." "Oh by the way there is a gift card in the

glove-box you can use to get some winter clothes for Forks.

"I don't know what to say dad I love it thank you so much!"

I gave Charlie another awkward hug. "I just wont you to be

happy here Bells."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Forks High BPOV:

The weekend flashed by. When I awoke Sunday morning from my reacquiring dream I had the strangest feeling. For years I have had the same dream, I was in the most beautiful meadow with wild flowers all around me.

I could hear a small waterfall close by. There was always this gorgeous boy standing in the middle of the meadow. He would hold out his hand for me and I walked over to him and took his hand. I could feel how cold his hand was but I didn't care because as soon as I touched him there was an electric current pulsing between us.

He would always bring his other hand up to cup my face and pull me into a kiss then the dream would end and I wake up.

That was not the strange part however. No what was so strange about this morning was that after I awoke my lip's tingled and I could smell the boys sweet scent in my room.

I must be going crazy from reading all these romance novels. I have never had a boyfriend or even wonted one. I got dressed an decided to take my car to the grocery store and buy some real food for me and Charlie, I was not going to live on only fish for the next eighteen months.

My car drove like a dream, I loved everything about it. I decided I would make Charlie a special diner today steak and baked potatoes his all time favorite.

While at the store I ran into Esme and Alice Cullen. They were two of the most beautiful women I had ever met. Somehow they knew exactly who I was an Alice grabbed me in a huge hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"I have heard all about you Bella from Edward we have all been dieing to meet you for so long." Esme told me as Alice let go. Then Esme gave my a gentle hug.

"Edward has been talking about you for so many years I feel like your part of the family already." As I pondered Esme's words I noticed both of them had really cold skin and something else was strange.

Both of them had the oddest golden eye's just like the boy in my dreams. But yet I know they are not blood related how strange. Alice was like Edward had explained to me a tornado. She already had me promise her to go shopping together in the first five minuets we talked.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Bella." Alice sang as her an Esme left the store. Well at least I already had a friend going to school with me. Maybe being the new kid wont be as bad as I expected.

I started cooking as soon as I got home. Charlie was in heaven when he smelled the steak cooking in the kitchen. I don't think he has had a home cooked meal in years. "I met Esme and Alice Cullen today dad they seem really nice." I told Charlie as we ate. "Just wait til you meet Dr. Cullen he's the best doctor this little town has ever had even if Billy Black does not like them."

That took my off guard. "Why doesn't Billy like them dad?" "It's a long story Bell's but the short version is the tribe had some depute with the Cullen's many years ago and still haven't gotten over it.

I wonder what all of that is about. Maybe I can get some more information from Jacob. I have known Jacob Black sense I can remember. He is a couple of years younger then me. Mostly I remember him being a little brat when I was at La Push playing with his sister's.

I went to bed early that night to get plenty of sleep for facing the first day of school tomorrow, of course I dreamed of the beautiful boy like always Monday morning it was cloudy but at least it wasn't raining. I grabbed a pop-tart for breakfast and headed out. The school was easy to find, only a couple of miles from Charlies house.

I pulled into the school parking lot and spotted Alice next to an old beat up red pick-up truck so I parked beside her. She skipped over to me before I even opened my door and hugged me. I have to admit I was starting to really like Alice. She was so energetic I could not help but smile at her.

She introduced me to her boyfriend Jasper Hale. I already knew all about their odd circumstances from Edwards letters. Alice turned me to the side. And then I saw him. The boy I had dreamed about for years. Our eyes were locked on each other for what seemed like forever.

In that moment my knee's went out and I started to collapse to the ground but before I hit the asphalt two cold hands embraced me. Electrical current flowed between us where we touched. Then everything went blank. I heard a loud bell in my head as my eye's fluttered open.

"Bella Bella are you OK?" a musical voice asked. "Bella this is Edward." Alice told me. "Edward" I murmured All these years I have been dreaming of my pen-pal Edward. How can this be possible? Oh no I made a fool out of my self fainting in front of him! He's going to think I'm crazy.

"Bella do you need to go to the nurse's station? The final bell just rang." He was still holding me, I didn't wont to move but I had to. "I'm fine really Edward I'm sorry It's just first day jitters."

He took my hand a led me to the front office where a Mrs. Cope gave me my schedule. He walked with me to my first class. Alice was siting beside me and Edward sit behind me.

I haven't even had a chance to talk with him and my whole body is aching to turn around and trow myself at him, it's such a strong urge it's almost painful. What is wrong with me? I have never felt like this before. I don't know myself anymore.

I felt something softy touch my hair I wonted to turn around to see him but I didn't dare. I was melting at his touch if I looked into his eye's I would completely lose myself.

"Your hair is so beautiful Bella." Is he trying to kill me? The way my name slipped off his tongue sent knots into my the time the bell rung I didn't even know what subject the class was about. Edward and Alice escorted me to my next two classes.

"Bella will you sit with me at lunch?" he asked. I just nodded worried how my voice would come out if I spoke. I grabbed a lemon aid and a apple for lunch and we sat alone at a table for lunch. I stared at my apple, I was afraid to look at him. "I'm so glad to finely met you Bella I feel like I have known you forever."

"I am really happy to meet you Edward I'm sorry about this morning I don't know what happened." I hate that I keep blushing. I muster enough courage to look at him after a few moments.

"Don't worry about it Bella moving to a new school is very stressful I have moved enough to know that." He popped the lid off my lemon aid and started spinning it like a makeshift top.

I tried my hardest not to stare at him. I remembered how much he hated Tanya doing that from his letters. I now know why she tried to be with him so hard.

Pain flooded me when I thought about it. He could have any girl he wonted he was too perfect. He would never be interested in someone as plain as me.

"Why are you making that face Bella?" It's nothing I'm fine I lied. "Well we should head to Biology the bell rang. I hope you don't mind being my partner I seem to be the only one without one."

Did I just imagine the double meaning to his words? All of his brothers and sisters had their partners all except Edward. I'm just fantasizing he just means lab partners right.

He took my hand and led me to our table. Our table I liked the way that sounded. Stop it stop it I repeated in my head. He's just being nice to the new girl that's all.

I have to stop myself, whats wrong with me? I have been talking to him for years. Stop acting like I'm crazy in love with him. Oh love, I'm in love with him. I think I have been in love with him for years but now I know I am.

Why do I have to fall for the most beautiful boy in the world. "Life is so unfair." I whispered "I think I have heard that before." He smiled at me and I melted.

Gem wasn't so bad with Alice on my team. We actually won a couple of games. "You know Bella he really likes you." "Really?" was all I manged to say. "Yes he talks about you all of the time. Emmett has accused him of having an imaginary friend for years." she laughed out.

"So what do you think of him Bella?" she wastes no time, straight to the point. "He's great Alice." I said lamely "But do you like him?" I felt myself flush "Who wouldn't Alice?" She lucky left it at that. I promised her shopping Saturday.

After gem Edward was waiting for me. We walked to my car holding hands. "Edward I thought you drove a Volvo?" I asked as I stared at the old truck. "It's in the shop for a week, I should have it back by next week."

He kissed my hand like I have seen in old movies, My hand felt like it had been burned but there was no pain. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella sleep well." "You to Edward." he had the strangest smile on his face.

When I got home I sat in the car for a few moment's going over the day in my head. What a first day this was.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 R.I.P. Old Red EPOV:

Saturday I had acquired the old red truck Bella had drove for two years. I always hated that truck and had plans for it. I would have to drive the thing for a week but it would be worth it in the end.

That night I climbed into Bella's room like I used to do. Her scent hit me hard, my thought burned and venom filled my mouth. I ignored it and swallowed the Venom back. I knew this time I would never hurt Bella, she was my life.

I welcomed the burn, it told me she was here and she was safe. I could hear her heart beat it sounded like an old friend I had missed for years. She was having a pleasant dream for the sounds she was making. It took every ounce of control I had not to go to her and wrap her in my arm's. There will be plenty of time for that I kept telling myself.

I did allow myself a gentle kiss before I left to hunt. I whispered a goodbye and headed out. She leaned into my breath with a smile on her face. I had to slowly prepare Bella for my world. I still wasn't sure of how to go about that. The last time when I saved her form the van she knew I was different That started her mind working on getting answers.

There was no way I was going to allow her to go threw that again. I would not chance her getting hurt and I didn't, or couldn't ignore her for two months. I didn't really wont her to find out from Jacob Black what I was either.

I would love to keep her away from Jacob at all if I could. No I wonted to be as honest as possible with her and drop her hints to go on over a few week's time. I knew she would not turn me away but I did not wont to overwhelm her either.

I drove the old red truck to school Monday with Alice and Jasper. They both knew everything about my old life. I still didn't know what to tell Rose an Emmett. I was glad Jasper did not wont to kill Bella this time, Instead he was riding on the happy high Alice was sending him.

After Alice let go of Bella she turned her toward me and our eye's locked on each other. I stared at her for a few moment's before she clasped, before she hit the asphalt I had her in my arm's.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" panic clear in my voice. Alice told her I was Edward and she repeated in a low whisper "Edward" before she started apologizing I took her to the office without talking.

We got her school schedule and walked her to her first class. I sit behind her and fought to keep my hands off her beautiful hair but I simply could not. "Your hair is so beautiful Bella." I whispered.

I led her hand in hand to our next two classes without saying another word. I asked her to sit with me during lunch an she nodded. She picked out a lemon aid and a apple just like all those years ago.

"I'm so glad to finely met you Bella I feel like I have known you forever."

"I am really happy to meet you Edward I'm sorry about this morning I don't know what happened." "Don't worry about it Bella, moving to a new school is very stressful I have moved enough to know that."

'Why is Edward siting over there with that human?' I heard Rose thinking. Emmett had a silly grin on his face but that was normal for Emmett. His only thought was 'Eddie is trying to get some' I really wonted to smack him in the head.

I noticed a lot of kids staring at us most with thoughts of jealousy I was glad Bella wasn't paying them any mind. She seemed to be focused only on me.

The bell rang and I took her hand to led her to Biology. "Why are you making that face Bella?" I didn't understand the grimace on her face. "Well we should head to Biology the bell rang. I hope you don't mind being my partner I seem to be the only one without one." I wondered if she picked up on my double meaning.

"Life is so unfair." she whispered "I think I have heard that before." and I smiled at her. Her eyes glazed over and I smiled wider happy I had that effect on her.

I listened in on Alice and Bella's conversation. "You know Bella he really likes you." Alice told her. "Really?" Bella asked "Yes he talks about you all of the time. Emmett has accused him of having an imaginary friend for years." I smiled to myself Emmett always had remarks about my writing a pen-pal he thought I was crazy.

"So what do you think of him Bella?" "He's great Alice."

"But do you like him?" "Who wouldn't Alice?"

After her gem class I ran over to meet her at the door. We walked to her car holding hands. "Edward I thought you drove a Volvo?" she asked. as I stared at the old truck. "It's in the shop for a week, I should have it back by next week."

I kissed her hand and enjoyed the blush that creep-ed into her cheeks., My lips felt like they had been burned and I greatly enjoyed the sensation. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella sleep well." "You to Edward." I smiled at the knowledge I would she her sleeping tonight.

The rest of the week I spent every possible moment by her side and every night in her room. We talked about being pen-pals all these years. We talked about Forks and what there was to do around here.

The few times I was at my house Rose gave me the third degree. "Why are you so involved with that human Edward?"

"She is my future mate Rose please try to except that." Emmett's mouth dropped open. Of course every one else inthe house already knew that. 'Mate with a human Eddie are you nut's?' Emmett thought. "Maybe Emmett" I replied.

I wasn't really worried about Emmett I knew that after he got to know her he would love her like a sister. Rose on the other hand was livid. "Edward how could you! Are you just going to kill her? Does she know what we are? What you are? What if she Tell's someone?"

"Rose I understand all of your concerns I really do. No I will not turn her unless that's what she wont's. She doesn't know yet what we are but she will soon and she wont tell anyone. Ask Alice if you don't believe me."

"Carlisle, Esme are you okay with all this?" Rose asked.

"Edward knows what he is doing Rose and Bella is going to be apart of this family it would be best to accept that." Carlisle replied. That shut Rose up even she wouldn't go against our father.

Bella went shopping with Alice on Saturday, I bet Bella wont be so eager next time Alice ask her to go shopping While the girls were out all of us guys went on a full weekend hunting trip. I hated to leave Bella but Alice promised to watch over her.

The whole time we were gone I couldn't keep my mind off of her. I decided I would send her a text.

'I miss you Bella' I simply said just to let her know I was thinking about her. A few minuets latter she sent me back.

'I miss you to Edward I think Alice is trying to kill me.' At that I had to laugh.

Monday morning I left Bella with a kiss on her forehead and headed home to drive the old red truck to school one last time.

The ice on the roads were no suprize as I pulled into the school parking lot. I parked beside Bella's car and walked over to join her.

I heard tylor's van sliding on the ice. I pulled Bella in-front of me with my back toward the pending accident. I didn't wont any flying glass to hit her. We heard the loud boom I expected but what came next I did not expect.

The impact burst the back bald tire of the old truck sending a large chunk of the tire into my back. The force of it knocked me a foot forward pushing Bella along with me. For a moment I didn't know what to do. Bella's panicked expression brought me out of my daze.

"Oh God Edward it hit you!" She reached around me and felt the ripped jacket and shirt. "Let me see Edward!" But I held her tight, this is not what I planed. I needed to get away from here before others saw my ripped clothes.

"Please Bella trust me I have to go to Alice's car. I'm fine but I need to go home and change." I let her go and she moved behind me and looked closely at the jacket. "You don't even have a red mark where it hit you how is that possible." she asked. "Please Bella." "Do you promise to tell me later?"

The same words as the last time this happened. I was not going to ignore her for six weeks this time. "I promise to tell you what I can after school." She nodded and I was off.

When I got back to school the accident had already been cleaned up. The old red truck was headed to the scrap yardwhere it belonged. I really hated that hunk of junk now more then ever. It's like it was getting revenge for what I had planed to do with it.

She was quite in our classes never saying a word about what happened. She took my hand when I offered and walked with me to our classes. If I didn't know her better I would say she forgot the whole thing.

'Just be honest with her Edward it will work out.' Alice thought to me. I just nodded. I was worried it was to soon.

I could not bear it if she turned me way. On the other hand if I didn't tell her I knew she would learn it from the dog and I really hated that ideal.

After school I asked "Can I ride with you to your house Bella?" "And we can talk?" she asked "Yes".

Bella pulled up to her house and we walked inside. She turned to me expectant. "Bella first let me say I will never hurt you. If you wont me to leave after I tell you what I'm going to tell you just ask and I will."

"Edward it can't be that bad. You can trust me you know."

If only that was it. "I do trust you Bella, I trust you with my very life. It's just that once you know, your life will never be the same again." "just tell me Edward."

"You have already guessed me and my family are not like other people. Bella I was born in the year 1901 in Chicago."

I gave her a few moments to compose her self. "In 1918 I was dieing of the Spanish influenza." She gasped again. "Carlisle saved me he bite me and turned me into what he was. Me and my family live off animal blood we don't hunt humans."

I waited for her to collect her self. "So you your saying you are a Vam-Vampire?" she whispered and I nodded. She turned white as a ghost. I started to worry about her heart it was pounding in her chest. "I should leave and let you think." I stood up and headed toward the door. "Wait Edward, this is a lot to take in I just need to think."

"You can take all the time you need Bella I wont bother you again unless you wont me too. There's one last thing I have to tell you before I go." I was starting to worry she was going into shock but I had to get this out there. "Bella I'm in love with you." And with that I took off running to my house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Your a what? BPOV:

Edward is a vampire. Edward is a vampire. I still could not wrap my head around it. Edward is a vampire and he said he's in love with me. Part of me was trilled and part of me was scared to death.

He said he would never hurt me. He said he was in love with me. Why why do I keep thinking about that part? If Edward was human and said he was in love with me I would be shouting it to the world.

But he's not human he's a vampire. Yea but he's still in love with you. Ug just stop it and think. He said he would leave me alone if I wonted him to. Why do I get so depressed just thinking about Edward leaving me alone?

Oh yea cause I'm hopelessly in love with him too. So what do I do? So what are my options? Tell him to leave me alone and finish my eighteen months here then move away to some collage? Intolerable.

Keep going like we have been and hope he is telling the truth about not wanting to hurt me? If he wonted to hurt me wouldn't he have already done it while he was alone with me today?

Somewhere in the back of my head I already knew it's to late to turn back. I have already gave him my heart. It's up to him now to take care of it. Only I could fall for the worlds most beautiful boy that also happens to be a vampire.

I start cooking Charlie's super and decide to text Alice. 'Alice can you come over for a little while to talk?'

Ten minutes later the door bell rings. "Hi Alice" she smiled.

"Now Bella I'm still the same person I was this morning you know." and she gave me a small hug. "I know that Alice I wonted you to meet Charlie." Alice's eye's unfocused

Then she squiled "That's a great ideal Bella." I just stared at her. " Oh that's right Edward didn't give you all the details, you see some of us have special abilities when we are changed into what we are." My curiosity was peaked. "Jasper has the ability to feel and alter people's emotions, I can see the future and Edward can read people's thought's."

I turned pale, oh no Edward knows everything I think. "Edward can read everyone's thoughts except yours Bella."

Oh "Really? Why?" I asked her. "Well Edward says you are a very powerful shield Bella, if you was a vampire you could even protect other minds." I froze.

Alice laughed "Don't worry Bella we are not going to whisk you away and change you." I had not even considered becoming a vampire yet it's to much to deal with all at once.

"Alice how did this happen to you?" I asked "I don't know Bella, I can not remember my human life at all. I don't even know who changed me when I awoke I was all alone." she looked sad for a moment. "I'm sorry Alice."

"Oh don't be I'm very happy with my life, my jasper and my family. Charlie will be home in seven minutes."

I finished diner while talking with Alice. Charlie just loved Alice right of the bat I think anyone would love Alice if she let you. "Oh Charlie you just have to let Bella spend the night at my house this weekend."

Charlie was wrapped around her little finger I think he would have done anything she asked. "Well I have to go Bella, Charlie Esme expects me home for diner." She grinned at me.

The next day I parked in the school parking lot beside Edwards Volvo. I could see the worry written on his face before I smiled at him. He smiled back and walked over to me offering his hand which I took without hesitation.

He walked me to class and started playing with my hair again after we took our seat's. In that moment I knew I could never give him up it was an impossibility.

We talked a lot that day every chance we got I had one burning question on my mind. "Edward you didn't become my pen-pal by accident did you?" I watched him compose his answer. "No it wasn't by accident Bella." I waited "So why did you start writing to a ten year old girl Edward?"

"Its a long story Bella but I promise you I will tell you everything soon." "OK I can live with that but I'll tell you right now Edward no more secrets between us and I don't like being lied to."

"I promise I will never lie to you, right now I'm writing a journal for you that explains everything and will give it to you as soon as it's finished" "That sounds good I can't wait."

The rest of the week went by in the same fashion, I was really nervous about meeting Edwards parents Friday. I was leaving right after school and spending Friday night at the Cullens. I followed Edward's car to his home.

The Cullen's home was beautiful and huge three stories with a basement and a huge garage. I could even hear a river nearby.

Hello Dr. Cullen I said as I walked in the front door. "Call me Carlisle, Bella this is my wife Esme." "Hello Esme you have a beautiful home here."

Esme was a beautiful woman, snow white in the flesh. "Hello Bella it is so good to meet you again" she said as she hugged me. "Come in to the family room and meet our kids Bella."

Esme had such a welcoming smile it seemed almost like I was some how in a fairytale.

"Hello Bella I'm Rosalie and this is Emmett." Hi I shyly said. It was truly intimidating just being in the same room as Rosalie

Emmett came over to me and gave me a huge bear-hug. Cant breathe Emmett He broke out into booming laughter as he sit me down.

"Hey Bella do you like video games? bet I can beat ya in Mario kart." sure Emmett your on. We took turns for the next couple of hours playing each other in Mario kart and laughing. It was honestly the most fun I've had in a long time.

I had such a strange feeling I belonged here, It felt like I was home. They had a pizza delivered. Sitting here eating pizza with Alice, Emmett and Rose I couldn't help but wonder where Jasper and Edward went off to. "Come on Bella I wont to get even on Mario kart."

We walked back into the living room just as Edward, Jasper and Carlisle come in the front door. Emmett , Jasper, Edward and me all grab a controller. With Edward sitting beside me on the couch I could barely concentrate on the game.

Edward showed me to the guest bedroom "Your family is a lot of fun Edward." He smiled "I'm glad you like them Bella. Would you allow me to take you to diner tomorrow night?"

My heart stooped then picked up in double time, he was actually asking me out? "I would like that." I studerd out "Pick you up at seven?" "sounds good." I said. I had never been out on a date before I was nervous. "Goodnight and sweet dreams Bella." My breath ca-ult when he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

I went home Saturday morning to tell Charlie about my date with Edward. "Dad I'm going out to diner with Edward Cullen tonight" I couldn't read his expersion "He's a little old for you ain't he?" I almost laughed thinking of Edwards real age. "No dad hes the youngest he's In my grade." I told him.

"Well I know you'll going to wont to date, do you know about the bird and the bees?" Oh my god "Dad its just diner and yes mom had the sex talk with me already."

If I could be a redder shade of red I would be on fire right now. "Well alright I trust Dr. Carlisle has raised those kids well but if he gets out of line call me at once, make sure you have your cellphone, and also I wont to Meet him first." OK but be nice please dad he's important.

I spent the day cleaning up the house and doing the laundry until it was time to get ready for Edward. At seven on the dot the door bell rang I ran to open it almost tripping on the way.

"Hello Edward I'm sorry but my dad wont's to meet you before we leave." He didn't look nervous at all "Hello Bella that's fine I would like to meet him." Charlie was cleaning his shotgun at the kitchen table. "Dad this is Edward Cullen". "Hello Edward I know your father, he's a good man".

"Hello Chief Swan I'm pleased to meet you and yes Carlisle is an inspiration to all of us. I'll have Bella home by ten sir we are just going to port angeles to the restaurant on the boardwalk." "Alright It was good to meet you Edward, take care of my girl". With that I grab Edward's hand leading him out the door before Charlie starts drilling him more.

"Sorry about that" I said as we got into the car. "It's no problem and might I say you look lovely tonight Bella." I blushed "Thanks your not so bad yourself."

"Bella what kinda music do you like?" "All types really from classic to rock not much country really and you?"

"Petty much the same, music is really my passion, I love playing the piano and writing compositions." wow "Oh so that beautiful piano at your house must be yours?" I asked "Yes I'll play for you some time."

"I would love that, wow we're already here?" How fast was he driving? "Yes I hope you like sea food I guess I should have asked first?" "Honestly I've always wonted to try lobster there is no real seafood restaurants in Arizona."

Table for two please non smoking. "Right this way, your server will be with you shortly." moments later "Hello my name is Sarah and I'll be serving you tonight."

"What can I get you to drink?" Bella Edward asked "I'll have a sweat tea" "I'll have the same." "I'll be right back with that". "So Bella how are you liking Forks so far?"

"Well you know I was born here and lived here until I was Eight so it's not really a new thing, I loved Arizona the sun the heat, here it's always so wet an rainy." The waitress dropped off our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" Bella Edward asked again "I'll have the lobster special" "Nothing for me" Edward told her.

"What would happen if you was to eat human food Edward?"

Edward grimaced "I can't digest human food it would have to come back up Bella."

We spent the next hour eating and talking about each other likes an dislikes. "How was the lobster Bella?"

"It was great the butter dip made it better I think."

"Bella would you like to take a short walk around the boardwalk? It's really nice this time of night with the moon shining over the water?" He smiled "I would love to walk with you Edward." and I blushed.

We walked around the boardwalk for about an hour hand in hand without really saying much just enjoying each others company. After a while we drove back home.

I hoped he would kiss me at the door but he just kissed me on the cheek again, even so my heart felt like it would leap out of my chest. I made it threw goodnight to Charlie before heading to my bed. This was the best night of my life.

We seemed so right together like two halves of a whole. Walking down the Boardwalk holding hands with Edward made me feel more alive than I ever had before.

That night while I was dreaming of Edward I woke up with a quick start and seen something out of the comer of my eye.

I knew it was Edward I can smell him, he's been in my room. "I walked over to the open window "Edward I know your here please come back." I whispered "Bella I." I looked up and there he was siting in the tree outside my window. "Edward come in." I told him.

He looked at me puzzled for a moment before jumping into my room. "What are you doing out there Edward?" He looked guilty. "Bella I'm sorry I just hate being away from you." What did he think I would tell him to leave?

I got back into my bed without saying a word and held the blanket over inviting him to lay with me. "I'll lay on top of the covers Bella so you wont get cold, at least until I get you an electric blanket." I smiled "Better hurry up with that I told him"

He put his arm's around me and I snuggled into him laying my head on his chest. After that night Edward was in my bed almost every night.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning mild lemon.

Chapter 11 The Meadow BPOV:

The School week went by in a blur. I couple of the girls there spread a nasty rumor about me but I didn't care. I had Edward and all of his family even Rose seemed to lighten up on the death glares after she realized I wasn't going to be scared away.

Alice was my best friend she stayed over at my house til Charlie came home most days. Even Jasper was getting used to me. Edward told me Jasper still had a hard time around humans.

Edward was taking me to a special place this Saturday. He wouldn't tell me where until we got there. I let Charlie know I was spending Saturday night with Alice. He was going fishing so he didn't really mind. He did express worry about me staying at a house where my boyfriend lived.

I asked Esme to reassure him I was being properly supervised. Esme was quickly becoming a second mother to me. I never had anyone spoil me like she does. She cooked the best meals I have ever ate.

I did kinda feel bad about deceiving Charlie. I was now sleeping in Edwards room in his newly acquired bed but we wasn't doing anything Charlie was worried about. As a mater of fact if Edward didn't give me a real kiss soon I think I will explode.

Edward pulls up to a dead end and parks the car. "What are we doing here Edward?" He smiled "That depends if you feel like hiking for a couple hours or if you wont me to show you how I move threw the forest?" "Do you turn into a bat?" I asked playfully.

"Hope on to my back and I'll show you." I did as he asked and rested my head at his neck while he held my leg's.

"Hold on tight" And he was off, he ran so fast everything around me was a blur. And then we stopped. "You can get down now Bella." I tried but couldn't move.

"a little help?" I asked "Oh sorry do you fell sick?" I kept my eye's closed while he pried me off his back.

"No I'll be fine when my stomach catches up to us I think we left it a few miles back." He laughed "Open your eyes Bella."

When I opened my eye's I was dreaming. It was here, the meadow I had dreamed about for years. It was so much more beautiful than my dream but this was it. And just like my dream, Edward held out his hand for me.

I took Edward's hand while his other hand cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss. An electric current shot thew my lip's down my spine to my very core. My breath came out in a loud gasp, blood boiled under my skin.

I pressed my entire body into his with all my strength, He slipped his tongue into my mouth and warred with my tongue for domination. His scent made my head swirl. I deepened the kiss bruising my lip's against his.

I began rubbing my hips against his body trying to create friction. A part of my brain was asking how was I was being so bold but I ignored it and just let myself feel what I was feeling.

Edward pulled back all of a sudden holding me a few inches away. "Please." I moaned. His eye's were dark with lust. "Bella we can't do this, I have wonted you so badly for so long I'm afraid I will hurt you."

"You wont hurt me, I trust you." I slid my hands under his shirt rubbing his rippled muscles. He growled and grabbed me around the hip's. I moaned again at the beautiful sensations coursing through my body at his touch.

Before I could register the motion he had me laying on my back against the blanket. "We can't go all the way my love, we don't have protection but I think you will enjoy this all the same." he said in a husky voice.

He lifted my shirt and pushed my bra upward revealing my breast which he quickly began licking with his tongue While removing my sweat pants with his other hand. He began rubbing my core, over my now soaked underwear. I groaned in pleasure.

He brought his lip's to mine once more. My tongue licked his lips begging for entrance. "Careful of my teeth love there sharp." He pushed against my mouth and swept his tongue inside exploring each and every inch. Again his taste left me light headed and I gasped into his mouth.

I felt the orgasm building inside me as he rubbed his hand against my core all the while pleasuring my nipples with his wonderful lips. My body exploded in ecstasy as I screamed out "Edward!"

We laid there for along time before I asked "Edward can you get Carlisle to write in a prescription for the pill? That was amazing but I wont all of you." I blushed

"I think I can arrange that." he said with amusement in his voice. "I love you Edward." "As I love you sweet Bella, you are my life." We spent a couple more hours enjoying our new found intimacy before heading to Edward's home.

I was beginning to get used to running with Edward or him piggy backing me as it was. When we got there Esme had cooked me roast beef it was delightful. I played a few video games with them before Alice wisp-ed me away for some Bella barbie bonding time.

I went home Sunday to do some chores and get ready for another week of school. The weeks flew by, Carlisle had gotten me a birth control prescription and altho me and Edward 'fooled' around a lot we still hadn't gone all the way.

Edward had asked me to go to a school dance this Friday. I didn't really wont to go but after he explained to me dancing was a good excuse to hold each other close in public I couldn't say no. I really had a hard time refusing him anything. But that apparently worked both ways.

I befriended one girl at school named Angela. She was quite like me and a really good person. Three other guys asked me to the dance Mike, Eric and Taylor. I just don't understand teen age boys. They all knew I'm Edward's girlfriend.

Two girl's have been really nasty to me. Not to my face really but with nasty rumor's behind my back. To my shock Rose walked up to them at lunch and told them both off one day. I didn't think she even liked me but Edward said she is very protective over her family which includes me now.

Charlie has gotten used to Edward being around the house a lot. At first it was very awkward but after a couple of months Edward won him over. They now watch sports together on Sundays while I do house work.

Almost every Saturday I spend at the Cullen's home. I never had a big family and even though the kids are all around a hundred years old they act like teenagers, just really smart teenagers.

On the sunny days that Edward doesn't go to school I set with Angela and Ben. Just like Me and Edward they are made for each other. On a sunny Tuesday Angela asked me to go with her dress shopping after school for her a dress so I agreed.

When I told Edward he was not happy. "Bella there is a group of thugs there please promise me to stay with Angela the whole time." So I did, Angela picked out a nice dress and we went out to eat. Noughting bad happened so I don't know why Edward was freaked out. I swear I had seen his Volvo parked outside the store.

Alice spent three hours making beautiful Bella for the dance. She also bought me a dress. I tried to protest but Alice must have some weird vampire ability to allways get her way. I just cant fight her puppy dog eye's.

Edward picked me up for the dance at seven. While we slow danced I told Edward "Thank you for talking me into this I'm really enjoying it." He smiled that award winning grin "I told you it was all in the leading Bella, and I love holding you in public, showing all the boys your mine." I smiled and hugged him tighter "I'm yours forever Edward."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Journal of Past Truth EPOV:

I finished writing the journal for Bella about my previous life and gave it to her last night. There are a lot of things in it that I am not proud of. I wonder if I should have left a few things out. But I swore I would be honest with her and that's what I'm going to do.

We had a meeting with the dogs this morning and Sam actually thanked me. The elders help him thew the first phase and this time around instead of going insane he new what was happening to him.

I told them to expect Paul next then Jared right afterward. He said he has not imprinted on Emily yet and is using this time to gently let Leah down. Maybe she wont be as biter this time around. He promised to be careful when he does get around Emily.

I honestly hope it works out better for him this time around. Sam was a good leader even if he did go nuts about my daughter. I still have not mentioned Jacob becoming a wolf to Billy Black. We should have about Ten months before that happens.

Monday Bella was still reading my journal. She had brought it to school with her. I did not wont to bother her until she was finished with it, I'm sure she will have a lot of question's.

I was right Friday after school Bella told me she was spending the night at my house and she wonted to talk.

I hoped she didn't think to badly over what I had done back then, after all It never actually happened to her.

"Edward you say a vampire used his time travel ability on you and all this happened to us in that life?" She looked oddly composed. "Yes and yes again, I know I made a lot of mistakes."

"You did not rebel against Carlisle in this life and hunt humans?" she asked "No I didn't, I held a lot of guilt from those days and used my second chance to right the wrong I felt I had done."

"You saved Rose form those men?" she asked "Yes I prevented that but she still became one of us. The vampire that sent me back told me some things are Fate and can not be changed. I believe the van accident was one of those things as-well, You was meant to find out about me then."

"Why did you save me from the van in that life then ignore me for week's?" She asked "I ignored you because at the time I didn't know why I saved you, I was blinded by your effect on me and didn't understand it until later when I realized I was in love with you." She smiled and I smiled back.

"So those men in port angles are the reason you got upset about me going dress shopping with Angela?" She stated.

"Yes I was worried, I followed you to make sure you didn't run into them." She smiled again.

"Tomorrow is the baseball game?" She asked "No we will be staying here together tomorrow I don't wont you anywhere nearJames or Victoria."

"Okay I think that is a good ideal I really don't wont Charlie hating you. Which reminds me YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME! for my on good and YOU WILL NOT GO TO ITALY EVER!" She stated boldly with a severe look in her eyes.

I swooped her up in my arms "Bella I promise I will never leave you, I would never put us threw that awful pain, I have learned from my mistakes I swear to you." I kissed her with the promise. "Good." She murmurd against my lips.

"Jacob Black, I feel bad for using him to lessen the pain I felt in my heart. I think I should befriend him however or better yet we both should together. He seems to be an important part of our lives. But I do not wont him to fall in love with me."

I grimaced at that. "I don't know Bella he will become a werewolf at some point and they are dangerous."

"That is true but Edward as the true Alpha we need to be on at least friendly terms with him besides he is a childhood friend and Billy is Charlie's best friend." She stated.

"Yes you are right but after he starts phasing into a wolf, will you agree to only see him when I am present at least for a few months until he can control it?" She smiled.

"Actually I was thinking him and billy could come the Charlie's house once a month or so for super and a ball game. While we are both there of course, when he see's us together there will be no room to doubt I am yours." She said while reaching up to me and biting my lower lip.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." I said as she pretended to pout which caused me to suck her bottom lip in return.

"I don't wont Jacob Black anywhere near our baby girl until she's at least eighteen." She blurted out. "You still wont to have our child after reading about all the pain it caused you you?" I asked.

"I have never even thought about having kids to tell you the truth. But this is our one and only chance before you change me after graduation. I have thought about it and there's nothing I wont more then to have your child Edward, I love you and wont to spend forever with you. How could we not take the opportunity while we have the chance?" She asked vigorously.

"I love you and it would give me great pleasure to to have a child with you Isabella, knowing what we know now perhaps the delivery will not be quite as bad for you." I kissed her softly and got down one one knee. Her heart sped up and her breathing became erratic.

"Isabella Marie Swan I promise to love and charish you for all eternity will you marry me?" I waited for her. "Yes, Edward I will merry you.

You can take me to Las Vegas the day I turn eighteen if you wont, I love you with all my heart." I slid my mothers, now Bella's, engagement ring on her finger.

Alice screamed in the background somewhere, Bella laughed, tears flowing down her cheeks. "You can give us a full blown over the top wedding after I graduate Alice." Alice squealed in joy.

"Really Bella you will merry me on your birthday? You fought me so hard in my last life?" She smiled "Your not the only one that can learn from past mistakes Edward. Even if I didn't actually make them yet.

"We have to wait to tell Charlie after my birthday tho, I'll wear my ring on a chain around my neck until then. After that I'll be eighteen and I can do whatever I wont."

"Five month's and you will be Mrs Bella Cullen I like the sound of that." I couldn't help the grin on my face. "Your going to make me wait til our wedding night aren't you Edward?" She knows me so well. "Yes but that doesn't mean we cant practice until then, I don't seem to recall you complaining about last night." I said smugly which earned me a pillow to the head.

I cant believe she agreed to marry me so easy I thought I would have to beg her like last time. A satisfied Bella is so much easier to deal with.


	13. Chapter 13

I used three POV's in this chapter to try to make the Battle scene as good as I could.

I'm sorry to all the werewolf lovers but this is what I think James would have done if there was no Vampire ballgame.

* * *

Chapter 13 Fate how fickle tho are

James POV:

"I tell you I smell werewolves Laurent, I killed one in Siberia a few years ago." "Even if you do James I think we should head out of here."

"Oh no I haven't found a good game in to long, If they are here I will bag um." "I think it's time for me to split off James I wont to head to Alaska."

"Suit yourself miss all the fun. How about you Victoria do you feel like taking out a couple of dog's?" I asked her "You know I'm game James." Good

The smell is strongest along the coast lets drain a few humans around there and see if we can drew them out. Three hours later we have what we need to make a nice strong scent of human blood to set the trap with.

"There the smell is really strong here. We will set a trap here, go grab a couple of the humans and bring them here I'll dig out a pit." I ordered. "Sure thing James." Victoria purred.

I dig out a five by five foot pit and filled it with spikes. "Here James do you wont the woman or the man?" Asked Victoria "I'll take the woman make sure to spread a lot of blood around the pit."

Piercing screams fill the air as we torture and kill the two humans. "Well If they didn't hear that then they must be death. Wait behind the trees just out of site." I ordered Victoria.

Moments later a Hugh wolf runs up sniffing the air. I lunge at the wolf as Victoria grabs it from behind. The wolf howls in pain as the two of us tear it apart. Paul's last screams fill the night air.

Two more wolves come into site just then and lunge for the vampire's but James is to quick. The large Sam wolf falls into the pit I dug out and howl's in agonizing pain.

The Jared wolf manages to bite James arm and rips off the lower half. I scream in pain. Victoria kicks the wolf fifty feet into a tree. James turns furious and Set's the fire inside the pit where the Sam wolf is trapped. Sam screems in pain at the air fills with the smell of burnt fur.

The Jared wolf lounges and catches Victoria in the left side and bites out a chunk. She screams in pain, I backhand the wolf sending him flying back twenty yards. The two Vampires grab there disembodied pieces and flee.

Jared manages to get to his feet and helps Sam out of the pit. "Just hang on SAM I'll go for help."

BPOV:

Ring....Ring....Ring "Hello?" "Bella, Listen this is important." "Billy?" "Yes we need your help can you get in touch with Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes they should be home by now, whats happened?" "There has been an attack can you get Dr. Cullen to come to my house?" Billy pleads "What about your Treaty?" I ask

"Tell him Its very Important he comes here. Tell him he can bring the others and will you please come also?"

"I will go to his home right now."

"Thank you Bella." click I Grab a coat and head out the door.

"Edward, Carlisle!" I say as soon as I'm at their door. "Bella hey I didn't expect to see you tonight."

"There has been an emergency in La Push. Billy Black has asked for you Carlisle he said not to worry about the Treaty. I think someones dieing he sounded desperate."

"Stay here Bella me and Carlisle will go." "No Edward Billy asked me to come also." "I'll drive Carlisle grab your bag." Edward said. Fifteen minuets latter in La Push.

"What happened Billy?" Asked Carlisle "In here." Carlisle begin working on Sam. "Sam's in Critical condition he has third degree burns over half his body and I'll have to remove his left leg below the knee it is to damaged to save. I will need supplies from your clinic."

"Give Jacob the list and he will bring it. Bella can you drive Jacob? I will let Charlie know your here." asked Billy

"Yes of course." In the car I ask "Jake do you know what happened?"

"I over heard Jared telling Billy It was two cold ones. I guess the legends are true after all."

"Yes I believe they are." "That means Edward is....and the rest of the Cullen's?" "Yes Jake but they are not like the one's that did this, they only hunt animals." I told him. "You have known all this time?" Jacob asked me. "Yes." I replied.

EPOV:

Jared will heal in a few days only a couple of broken bones. "Billy why did you call Bella?"

"I have known Bella sense she was born she convinced me to give your family a chance."

"She invited me and Jacob over to Charlie's to watch the ball game she said you would be there and to judge for myself."

"And besides that there was little choice, I couldn't take them to a human doctor we have a clinic but we are not prepared to handle something like this." Billy said.

"Two humans and Paul were killed already I did not wont to lose Sam as well." Billy whispered.

"Jared Tell's me the two responsible for this was hurt during the attack?" I asked.

"Yes It was about six miles up the beach. They set a trap."

"With your permission Billy I would like to take my two brothers and see if we can pick up their trail." I asked.

"What will you do if you catch up to them?" Billy asked me.

"We do not allow Humans to be targeted around our Territory. They will be destroyed." "So be it." Billy replied.

Twenty minutes later Emmett and Jasper meet up with me. "Lets see if we can pickup the trail six miles up the beach. Bella should have been back by now." I told them.

Two miles up the beach we pick up the scent of two vampires. "This is to close they must have came back into town." Jasper said.

We hear Bella's scream from the clinic. Seconds latter I break though a window in the clinic. Bella is laying on the floor with her arm bent in an awkward way.

A lone wolf is trying to fight off the two vampires, Jacob, the wolf is Jacob I read his mind, the boy has just shifted for the first time.

"Jacob Listen to me take out the female I got James." I yell

"You fight against your on kind to help a wolf?" James yells "You are not my kind." I tell him with and angry glare.

I lunge for James but he dodges at that moment Jasper grabs James from behind and Emmett rips off James leg.

"YOU WILL PAY! YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Victoria Screams just as she bites Jacob and knocks him away.

Edward bites James around the Neck and removes his head.

"Bella, Bella are you alright?" I ask with panic in my voice. "Yes it's just my arm its broken, Help Jake" Bella tells me.

Emmett and Jasper start a fire outside and finish dismantling James and toss the parts into the fire.

"Jacob listen to me can you change back to human form? Jacob I have to get the Venom out now or it will kill you, your going to have to trust me."

Jake phases back to human form with Jasper's help, and howls in pain from the venom.

I suck out the venom from Jacobs arm. "God your blood taste awful Jacob." I tell him.

I load Bella and Jacob into Bella's car and drove back to the Black's home with the items Carlisle needed for Sam.

"Carlisle Bella has been hurt and Jacob was bitten I got the Venom out of him."

"Bella your arm is broken I will have to put it in a cast at the hospital, Edward will drive you to the hospital and I will be there as soon as I finish here." Carlisle told her "OK" she said.

"Billy we need to come up with an excuse for Chief Swan." Carlisle told him.

"Have one of your boy's destroy my garage we can say it clasped on top of them and ca-ult fire."

"Sounds like a perfect job for Emmett to me." I said to my brother.

Emmett had way to much fun destroying Billy's garage. It looked like a tornado had touched it when he was done.

Carlisle told Bella "It's a clean break and will heal fast." After looking over the x ray's. I couldn't help but wince at that. I remember what I did and said to Bella all those years ago like it was just yesterday.

Charlie bought the collapsed garage story without a second thought. His thoughts were centered on Bella's well being.

Over the next few week's Jared made a full recovery as-well as Jacob. Sam however healed from the burns with his werewolf healing ability but even that could not give him his leg back.

Paul was buried with full Tribal honor's. Of course only a few of us new the truth of what happened.

Carlisle got Sam an artificial replacement leg and he was learning to walk using it. Sam imprinted on Emily that week and she helped him more then anyone else ever could have.

Sam could still phase into a wolf but his abilities were servery limited with only three leg's.

Embry phased for the first time a week later, Jacob Black now the Alpha of the pack helped him deal with it. Billy Black told Carlisle he owed us a debt of honor for saving his son as well as the others and would help us anytime we ever had a need.

We took that opportunity to give Billy, Bella's written consent to be changed into a cold one in lue of her death. I explained to Billy that just like the wolves imprinting, cold ones mate for life and I was Bella's mate.

He reluctantly agreed and informed the council and the pack of the arrangement. From his thoughts I gathered he was worried about what this would mean to his friend Charlie.

We went back to school and the weeks passed quickly. I spent every moment I could with Bella. In the back on my mind I worried about what Victoria was planing but we had time before having to worry about that.


End file.
